This Is The Last Night
by xSallypop
Summary: FemNaruto Sasunaru Yaoi


**Last Night.**

"Hey guys lets go to the club tonight?" Kiba was extatic because Hinata his girlfriend finally agreed to go to the club with him, but on one condition, that the whole group went, so now Kiba was stuck with try to make Sasuke and Naruko go.

"Hmm, sure kiba why not" I accepted now time for the Uchiha. This wasn't going to be easy, Kiba knew that.

"Hn" thats all Sasuke could say so Kiba looked at Naruko quizzically

"He said sure" then after that Kiba was prancing around that he now had the whole group going and he can finally have a good time with Hinata, it was like a life long dream for him. "I wonder what he's so happy about it" Sasuke asked but not really interested. "Hinata decided to go to the club with him" I Replied "then why do we have to go?" he asked confused, "because she wont go unless the whole group goes, i guess she's still scared Kiba might rape her or get her drunk then rape her, doggy style" we both laughed, a laugh only Naruko would hear.

They made it too the club and Hinata was scared because she thought she was revealing too much, she wore a purple skirt black knee high boots, white polo shirt with a small sleeves purple jumper and a white tie, everyone else thought she was cute, Naruko was wearing the same but orange and a black tie, also Sakura was wearing the same but pink, same with Temari and Ino, Temari was creme and Ino was white with a black polo shirt.

The boys wore dark blue jeans with black skater shoes and their own colour shirt and a black blazer, Sasuke was black, Kiba was dark red, Shikamaru was dark green, Gaara was blood red, Lee was bright green Kankurou was dark purple, and Neji was white.

They were ready to party.

Me and Sasuke planned on confessing tonight by song, but we didn't know of eachothers affairs.

"Guys you 2 should go up and sing" Kiba shouted while pushing us up to the stage, and gave us a microphone and chose a song, then the song came on 'The Last Night' By Skillet came on.

_"__You come to me with your scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this"_

He started Naruko was shocked to begin with but She started to sing her part

_"I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine"_

Then they both smiled at eachother and he carried on with the song

_"__But I know it's a lie"_

_"This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be"  
_

At this time they were staring into eachothers eyes

_"Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you  
They don't know you at all"_

His voice was soo nice to listen too, you could tell he was meaning every word that came out.

She loved him, and this is how She'll confess.

_"I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine"_

They moved closer to eachother while walking he sings that one bit she knows he knows all her happiness was a

_"__But I know it's a lie"_

Lie.

_"This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be  
The last night away from me"_

It was an intense moment she put her hand on his chest and held tightly at his shirt her tears were on the verge of puring out.

_"The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight, tonight"  
_

He put it hand on the one that was currently on this chest. He kissed her so softly, Then he started to sing again._  
_

_"This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be"_

He looked at her straight in the eye to make sure she knew that he ment every word he was singing.

_"I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
Away from me"_

After he finished singing she started to cry, he could tell they were tears from both pain and happiness, he stroked her tears away and cupped my face then leant down and kissed her gently not asking for entrance, it was too early for that and he knew, he didn't want to push her and as soon as she figured out just how much he cared for her she carefully pressed her tounge against his bottom lip and he opened up immediatly and their tounges trying to take dominance but of course he won then their tounges danced against eachother. He whispered "I love you" softly in her ear, then with a simple 3 words that could change someone she replied "I Love you too"

They parted for air and smiled, he suddenly picked her up bridal style and took her off the stage too the group of friends, he put her down and wrapped his arm around her waist, protectivly, sending out a glare to whoever tried to come near her she though that she might like this possesivness.

"Wow, you guys are finally together, i started to wonder how long it would take" Kiba made sure to get his point across having a i-knew-this-would-happen look, they laughed and then walked home, everything in the world was right again.

Then she moved in with him...It wasn't what she expected.

--

It's possible i will do another few chapters... depends on your reviews.


End file.
